The way Dimitri saw it
by dimitri loves jackie
Summary: This is Vampire Academy, but from Dimitri's point of view.  Same story, but you see through Dimitri's eyes and not Roses's.  This will be the whole book.  Story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

The way Dimitri saw it.

Vampire Academy Dimitri Belikov Point of view.

I, sadly, do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters in the books, The awesome Richelle Mead does, and without her and the books she writes, my life would be pretty dull.

Chapter 1

The sudden sound of screaming jolted me out of my daydreams. I am not usually startled so easily, but the screaming was odd, considering the source of the screaming, should be sound asleep. I was standing outside in Portland, Michigan. It was unreasonably warm weather here, for this time of year. I was standing in front of a two story house, looking through two teenage girl's window. To be exact, those girls are Princess Vasilisa Dragomir and novice Rosemaire Hathaway.

They are the run-aways from St. Vladimir Academy and have been on the run for two years now. I was picked, among other guardians, to bring them back to the academy, once and for all.

Rosemaire is a short brunette and she is a dhampir, just like me and the other guardians. Vasilisa is a royal moroi, whom I have to protect, hence the word "guardian", she is tall, skinny, and has pale blonde hair with jade green eyes.

The screaming is the first time we had activity from the house all night.

"What's that noise, Belikov?" The voice came from the communication device that the other guardians and I had to use to stay in touch.

"It is screaming coming from the girl's bedroom." I replied and continue to watch the house from a closer distance.

After two years, we could finally bring them back to the academy to safety.

I could still remember the frenzy their disappearance caused. Some thought that Rosemarie had kidnapped the Princess for selfish reasons. Others believed they ran away, so Rosemaire could avoid punishment from a prank she had pulled, before they vanished. I believed neither.

If the Princess had been kidnapped, she would have run away by now. Just by looking through the window, I saw she had multiple chances to get away from Rosemarie. Nope. Rosemaire had not kidnapped Vasilisa. She left with Rosemarie willingly. As for Rosemarie leaving to avoid punishment, that seemed highly unlikely. It seemed like a lot of work for the both of them to leave just because of some punishment. Also, from what I gathered from the other novices back at the academy, Rosemaire seemed like the kind of person to take what she was given.

The voice, once again pulled me away from my thoughts and said, "Is everything okay?"

From what I gathered, there didn't seem to be any danger in the girl's room. So I replied, "Yes, it appears the Princess was just having a nightmare."

I had to look down from the window to be able to talk into my earpiece, so when I looked back up, what I saw shocked me more than it should have. I didn't comprehend what I was seeing.

Then after looking at the girls for a few seconds more, I understood perfectly. Vasilisa was, for some reason, weakened at the time, and Rosemaire was lending her strength by letting the Princess fed from her. All of those stories about Rosemarie kidnapping the Princess and about leaving because of punishment were completely absurd. Rosemarie and Vasilisa were best friends, but closer, if possible. They didn't just leave for any reason, the reason had to be urgent and serious to make them leave, and especially for so long.

I am usually not this easily startled, but this night seemed to be full of surprises. Rosemarie was now sitting closer to the Princess and she had her neck exposed towards Visalia's mouth. The Princess was hesitant at first, but then a look of hunger and longing crossed over her face and her teeth bit down into Rosemarie's neck.

I watched them for a while longer. Rosemaire had a blank look on her face and she slumped backward on the bed. Vasilisa glanced at her friend with a worried look before hesitantly leaving and shutting the door.

I was still watching when a black cat jumped onto the window sill of the girl's room and looked out into the night. I didn't so much as glance at it, until Rosemarie noticed it looking at something and she joined the cat on the sill.

The object both the cat and Rosemarie were looking at was me. She didn't see me right away, she first scanned the yard. There wasn't much in it, except for a few trees and shrubs. When Rosemarie's eyes landed on me I wasn't standing alone anymore, another guardian joined me from the shadows. Rosemarie jerked back in surprise and quickly, but clumsily, hurried out of the room.

Once she left their bedroom, the other guardian and I moved back into the darkness of the tree's shadows. As soon as Rosemarie left, I radioed the other guardians, so they would be prepared, because the girls would without a doubt try to get away again.

"The girls are headed toward a car a few blocks away. If we hurry we will be able to get there in time to stop them." Said a voice that came in from my earpiece.

"Time to move." I told the guardian next to me. Then I said into my earpiece, "This is how it is going to work. There will be six guardians following behind the Princess and Rosemaire. Then two guardians each will be on either side of the girls, then I will be waiting at the car incase all else fails." I got variety of mumbled "Okays" after I told the other guardians what the plan would be.

Just like I thought, the girls flew out of the house in less than 5 minutes after the plan was laid out. I ran ahead and as I past Vasilisa and Rosemaire, I saw that Rosemaire was leaning very heavily on the Princess. Like as if she would fall at any moment. That's both a bad and good thing. It's bad because what if they were in a different position and the people they were running from were strigoi and not a group of guardians, and she would have to fight them off, but could barely stand. The good thing was, she wouldn't be able to fight any of us off.

The whole time I was thinking I was running. I reached the car right when the Princess and Rosemaire did. We were still 10 feet away from car but I quickly blocked their way to it anyway. Better be safe than sorry. I had to suppress a smile from my own joke. This is not a matter to take lightly, I chastised myself.

The girls came to an abrupt halt. Rosemarie pulled Vasilisa behind her, in a defense method, commonly used among guardians and their aces. Not soon after I got at the car, the other guardians showed up and formed a ring around the Princess and Rosemarie. We have many guardians in our rescue mission. But this was a very important mission and we had to make sure we did it right and efficient, so therefore we needed many guardians.

Rosemarie's gazed jerked to me and she looked me over. She kept looking at me like she was checking me out or sizing me up to see if I was a threat, I wonder which one. Before I could figure out which one, she went into protective mode.

"Leave her alone," Rosemaire growled at me. "Don't touch her."

I held my arms out trying to inform her that I was not going to hurt her and help calm her down. "I'm not going to-"I took a step toward the girls but Rosemarie leapt out at me before I got any closer.

So, even with the blood lose, being clumsy, and never finishing her trainings, Rosemarie was still going to try to attack me. She was a very admiring person. There are many guardians that are years older than her, but have never learned to take being a guardian seriously. And here she is, not properly trained and low on blood, but is so sacrificial that she would still fight for her friends safety.

She was using a common offensive maneuver, but it was clumsy and uncoordinated. Also, unlike her I finished my trainings and graduated top in my class, plus I was faster. I easily blocked her attack, but I pushed her away harder than I intended. She flew toward the gravel at an odd angle that would most likely hurt her. Just as fast as I pushed her away I caught her before she fell and steadied her.

Something on her neck caught my attention. The bite marks. The bite was bleeding heavily and badly. Blood coated her neck. I guess she caught me staring at her, because her hand went to her neck and when she pulled it back it was coated in blood. She quickly shook her hair to hide the cut. She met my gaze and harshly pulled away from my grip on her shoulder. I let her go but I could have restrained her all day if I wanted too.

I watched as she walked backward to Vasilisa, looking like she would still try to fight us. But the Princess grabbed her hand. "Rose," she said quietly. "Don't" So; she goes by Rose and not Rosemarie.

At first it seemed like Vasilisa's words had no affect on Rose, but after awhile she sagged in defeat.

I felt confident that Rose was done fighting, so I stepped forward again. I looked at Vasilisa and bowed to her formally. "My name is Dimitri Belikov." They probably heard my faint Russian accent, the only trace of my birthplace. "I've come to take you back to 's Academy, Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

They way Dimitri saw it- Chapter 2

**OMG thank you so much for the great reviews! I know I didn't get many but I think it's a lot and I love them all! **

**Love, **

**Jackie**

**As usual I do not own anything, but I wish I did lol.**

Chapter 2

After we found the Princess and Rose, we escorted them to an airport and we all boarded on one of 's private jets.

As we were boarding I glanced at the girls and saw they were whispering fiercely and urgently to each other. I knew this was a bad sign so I barked an order to have them separated immediately.

"Don't let them talk to each other," I warned the guardian who was watching Rose. "Five minutes together and they'll come up with an escape plan." The guardian just nodded and walked away.

Rose shot me a haughty look, which confirmed my suspicions, and stormed past me down the aisle of the jet.

Shortly after we boarded the plane we were in the air heading towards Montana. If I was in Roses' place I would have been thinking of an escape plane too. But there is no way in the world they could escape out of a plane, unless they would rather die than go back the academy. I glanced out my window and looked at the sharp points of the mountains. Yes, even if they managed to get a hold of the parachutes, they would never make it. They would have to wait until we got back to Montana to try to escape.

I got out of my seat and made my way to Vasilisa. Just looking at her I knew she was frightened. She had a water bottle clutched between her hands and she looked pale. Her eyes would dart around the jet, like she was looking for something, or better yet _someone_. She is looking for Rose. I immediately felt bad for separating them, but I knew it was for their own good. Hopefully she is not frightened of me. I am here to protect her not to scare her off.

I sat down next to her and leaned forward to adjust my boot. My hair fell forward in the process, and I knew what she saw on the back of my neck. My six _molnija_ marks. They are little tattoos showing how many Strigoi you killed. I have six because I have killed six Strigoi in my life so far. Also I have a promise mark, marking me as a guardian.

I leaned back into the seat and gave the Princess a small smile. We sat there for awhile in silence, until a guardian walked by my seat and handed me two files. I looked at the files and gave the guardian a confused look. He just shrugged and walked away.

I opened the files and realized they are files on Vasilisa and Rose. I quickly shift away from the Princess so the files are out of her eye sight and I start reading them.

I first read Vasilisa's file. She is a straight A student. She is caring, nice, gentle and loyal. Her parents and brother both died in a car wreck, but I already knew that. Everybody knew that. I keep reading and I find out that Rose was in the accident also. Hmm. I never knew that. It says that she shouldn't have survived. It said that the Princess was the only one in a secure place in the car.

I read even more and find out that Vasilisa has not yet specialized in an element. I feel sorry for her. She is only 17 but she has no family, the only one left in her family, and still has not yet specialized.

I then read Rose's file. She is the exact opposite of Vasilisa. She is not a straight A student. She is irresponsible, uncontrollable, wild, and impulsive. She is a party animal, constantly sneaks out, drinks and is very disrespectful.

I did not fully believe this file. After watching her with Vasilisa, I got the idea she wasn't as irresponsible as every made her out to be. She kept the Princess safe for two years and gave her blood when needed.

I had a feeling that Rose and Vasilisa had a bond. Could I be wrong? Yes. But the way they acted around each other and talked to each other, it just seemed like they had a bond. The way Rose was willing to sacrifice her life for Vasilisa and she wasn't even a guardian yet…

When the pilot announced we were almost to Montana, I made my way toward the part of the jet were Rose was. I traded places with the guardian next to her and sat down. She turned away from me and looked out her window.

After a few minutes, I asked, "Were you really going to attack all of us?" She didn't answer my question. I wondered what she thinking about.

"Doing that….protecting her like that-it was very brave." I paused. "_Stupid, _but still brave. Why did you even try it?" I wanted to know, but it seemed liked I wouldn't get an answer, again.

After what seemed like a lifetime she finally looked at me, with huge brown eyes. She brushed her dark long hair out of her eyes and said to me, "Because I'm her guardian." Then she turned back to the window.

I didn't leave right away. I was dumbstruck. I thought about her answer. She wasn't the Princess's guardian _yet,_ but she is the best person who could protect her. Rose and Vasilisa are best friends and could possibly be bonded. Rose is the best option to guard Vasilisa, not even mentioning her sacrificial and protective ways she has towards her.

Even as I made my way back to the Princess, Rose's answer was still in my head. _Because I'm her guardian. _Rose was older than she seemed.

When we landed at the airport, we escorted Vasilisa and Rose into a car. We drove to the academy and passed through the front gate. It was early in the morning and the sun was beginning to set. It was the beginning of the vampire day.

St. Vladimir's Academy is gothic style. It's sprawling and big. The Moroi are big on tradition, so this academy looks just like the much older ones in Europe. The buildings here are elaborate and have carvings in the sides and high peaks and roofs.

We got out of the cars and walked through the secondary campus. The campuses were separated into lower and upper classes. They were both built around a large open quadrangle. It was decorated with huge trees and stone paths. We were walking toward the upper school campus. We walked down the middle of the quad. On one side was the dhampir dorms and gym and on the other side sat the Moroi dorms and then opposite them were the administrative buildings.

As we walked into the main building of the upper campus, Rose broke away from her guardian and ran up to me.

"Hey, Comrade."

Oh, she wanted to talk to me now. And what's up with comrade? Not thinking about it anymore, I just kept walking and didn't look at her. But it was easier said than done. I should just ignore her but I didn't so I said, "You want to talk now?"

"Are you taking us to Kirova?" She asked me.

So, maybe she is a little disrespectful. I corrected her, "_Headmistress_ Kirova."

"Headmistress. Whatever. She's still a self righteous old bit-"

She cut herself off as we walked through a set of doors. Those doors lead into the commons, where all the students were eating breakfast. I smiled smugly to myself when Rose sighed. There were many other ways to get to Headmistress Kirova's office, but this was part of the punishment for the girls.

It was filled with teenage gossip and chatter, but as soon as we walked in, all the noise stopped. It was so quite you could hear a pin drop on the ground. Nobody said anything, nobody moved.

As we walked I noticed Vasilisa had gone pale and she looked at her feet the whole way through. Rose on the other hand, held her head up high and even met some of the students wondering gazes.

We continued walking until we got to another set of doors that lead into Headmistress Kirova's office. She wasn't alone. Prince Victor Dashkov was there also.

Alberta and I were the only guardians present during the "meeting". Alberta is the captain of the school's guardians. We positioned ourselves at the back wall of the office and put on our guardian masks; showing no emotion.

Ms. Kirova stood up from her desk and was about to speak to Vasilisa and Rose when Prince Victor spoke.

"Vasilisa," Prince Dashkov said.

Vasilisa jumped up from her chair and ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Uncle," she whispered. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

He patted her back and smiled at her. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you safe, Vasilisa." He paused and looked at Rose. "And you too, Rose."

Rose nodded at him stiffly, trying to get the shock off her face. But I could tell she was surprised at his health.

Victor Dashkov has a really rare disease and it is slowly taking over his body and he will, sadly, die from it. He is supposed to be king, but because of his illness he wouldn't be able to take the position.

After a few more briefs moments together, Kirova stiffly told Vasilisa to sit back down.

Kirova first lectured Vasilisa but I tuned out and looked around the room. Mt eyes wondered over to Rose and I could tell she was not listening, just like me. But when Kirova started speaking to Rose, she and I both turned our attention back to the Headmistress.

"You, Miss Hathaway, broke the most sacred promise among our kind: the promise of a guardian to protect a Moroi. It is a great trust. A trust that you violated by selfishly taking the princess away from here. The Strigoi would love to finish off the Dragomirs; _you_ nearly enabled to do it."

"Rose didn't kidnap me." Vasilisa said. She looked so calm and confident despite Ms. Kirova's disappointing glare. "I wanted to go. Don't blame her."

Headmistress Kirova _tsk_ed at Rose and Vasilisa and paced her office. Hands folded behind her back.

"Miss Dragomir, you could have been the one who orchestrated the entire plan for all I know, but it was still _her_ responsibility to make sure you didn't carry it out. If she'd done her duty, she would have notified someone. If she'd done her duty, she would have kept you safe."

Rose snapped. She jumped up from her chair, making both Alberta and I flinch.

I _did_ do my duty!" She shouted. She looked like she was going to punch or hit someone. "I did keep her safe! I kept her safe when none of _you_"- She made a sweeping motion around the room—"could do it. I took her away to protect her. I did what I had to do. You certainly weren't going to."

Rose was shaking she was so mad. Vasilisa was looking at her with a calm face, like she was trying to calm her down. The bond. She must be doing something with the bond. How I knew that, I couldn't say.

Ms. Kirova stared at Rose with a blank face. "Miss Hathaway, forgive me if I fail to see the logic of how taking her out of a heavily guarded, magically secured environment is protecting her. Unless there's something you aren't telling us?"

If this place was so secure, then how come two seventeen year old girls manage to escape from here? I thought to myself. I could make that a point in the argument but I decided to stay quite. After all, I am just a shadow, meant to be seen not to be heard.

Rose bit her lip, obviously not knowing what to say.

"I see. Well, then. By my estimation, the only reason you left—aside from the novelty of it, no doubt—was to avoid the consequences of that horrible, destructive stunt you pulled just before your disappearance."

"No, that's not—"Rose was saying before Ms. Kirova interrupted her.

"And that only makes my decision that much easier. As a Moroi, the princess must continue on here at the Academy for her own safety, but we have no such obligation to you. You will be sent away as soon as possible."

Now that was just low and cold. I know that I shouldn't get involved in this situation, but what Ms. Kirova was suggesting was awful and not right. I always thought Ms. Kirova was a nice lady and I respected her, but this was just not right. What Rose did was bad, no doubt, but that doesn't mean she gets shipped off somewhere. All dhampirs have potential and it is _their _choice to carry out that potential.I bet Rose has a ton of potential. And to ruin her chances of being a guardian was just plain mean. I was starting not to like Headmistress Kirova anymore.

Rose's cockiness disappeared. "I...what?" She said.

Vasilisa shot up from her seat beside Rose. "You can't do that! She's my guardian." She cried.

"She is no such thing, particularly since she isn't even a guardian at all. She's still a novice."

"But my parents—"Vasilisa tried to say.

"I know what your parents wanted, God rest their souls, but things have changed. Miss Hathaway is expendable. She doesn't deserve to be a guardian, and she will leave."

I just stared at Ms. Kirova. I couldn't believe she thought that sending Rose away was the best option. I most certainly think it's a waste of a good especially a girl guardian.

Rose gave Ms. Kirova with a very cold glare and said, "Where are you going to send me? To my mom in Nepal? Did she even know I was gone? Or maybe you'll send me off to my _father_?"

Kirova's eyes narrowed at Rose's bite in the last few words.

When Rose spoke again her voice was so cold, I had to take a double take to see if it was her talking.

"Or maybe you're going to try to send me off to be a blood whore. Try that, and we'll be gone by the end of the day."

"Miss Hathaway," Ms. Kirova hissed between her teeth, "you are out of line."

"They have a bond." I spoke before I knew what I was doing. I didn't even know if they had a bond for sure, but I had a feeling on the pit of my stomach that I was right. Everybody's eyes landed on me. I think they forgot I was there. But by look on Rose's face I knew she didn't forget I was there.

I looked straight at Rose, as if she would back me up on this. I said, "Rose knows what Vasilisa is feeling. Don't you?" I was trying to think of what the bond consisted of. I knew that Rose could feel Vasilisa's emotions, but that was all I could remember from the stories I heard.

Kirova was clearly caught off guard. She glanced between the girls and me. "No. . . that's impossible. That hasn't happened in centuries."

"It's obvious," I said. "I suspected as soon as I started watching them." And I had. The way they acted around each other, and how they just looked at each other, like they had a whole plan already figured out.

Vasilisa and Rose both stayed quiet, they both knew I was correct, but they didn't say anything for some reason. I was looking at Rose and she was looking at me, but she averted her eyes away from mine.

"This is a gift," murmured Prince Victor suddenly. "A rare and wonderful thing." I agree with him a 100 percent.

"The best guardians always had that bond," I added to just confirm that they did indeed have a bond. "In the stories." I read many stories when growing up and some of them talked about the bonds guardians had with their aces.

That just seemed to make Kirova even more outraged. "Stories that are centuries old," They may be old but all that counts is if they are true, I thought to myself. "Surely you aren't suggesting we let her stay at the academy after everything she's done?" She continued.

I shrugged my shoulders like it didn't matter, but it did matter. A lot. Why waste a bond? It's a rare and wonderful thing, just like Prince Victor stated earlier. Why put it to waste?

"She might be wild and disrespectful, but if she has potential—"

"Wild and disrespectful?" Rose said outraged. "Who the hell are you anyway? Outsourced help?"

I couldn't understand why she was yelling at _me._ I was the one who was helping her stay at this school. I was not the one who suggested her being kicked out. She needed to keep her mouth shut, or the little chance she has at not being shipped off, will be ruined.

"Guardian Belikov is the princess's guardian now," Kirova said. "Her _sanctioned_ guardian."

"You got cheap foreign labor to protect Lissa?" Rose said. Well, maybe she is disrespectful, but that is not a good enough reason to kick her out of the academy.

Kirova threw her hands up in impatience and exasperation and turned to me "You see? Completely undisciplined! All the psychic bonds and _very _raw potential in the world can't make up for that. A guardian without discipline is worse than no guardian."

I didn't agree with that 100 percent. But she did have a point. If Rose wants to stay here she has to learn self control and discipline and fast.

"So teach her discipline. Classes just started. Put her back in and get her training again." I tried to reason with her.

I do not know why I was pushing so hard for her to stay. But I have always been into helping the greater good. I wouldn't have been able to stand myself if I just watched the scenes unfold before me and not help. That was not how I was raised.

"Impossible. She'll be hopelessly behind her peers." Kirova said.

Rose decided right then to but in with her big mouth. "No, I won't." She argued. No one listened to her, not even me.

I continued on arguing with Kirova for a while longer.

"Who's going to put up in the extra time?" Kirova demanded from me. "You?"

I abruptly stopped talking. I most certainly did not want to put up the extra time with Rose. Not that I hated her or anything. She just seems like a handful that I didn't really feel like messing with, to be honest.

"Well, that's not what I-"

Kirova interrupted me. She crossed her arms. "Yes. That's what I thought."

I frowned. I didn't just argue this whole time to give up so easily. I didn't want to see Rose go and Vasilisa being so upset. I guess I could train with Rose. It couldn't be too bad.

I looked at both of the girls and what I saw upset me. They both looked so upset and pathetic and hopeless. I sighed internally. Damn me and my heroic ways.

"Yes," I said finally. "I can mentor Rose. I'll give her extra sessions along with her normal ones."

"And then what?" retorted Kirova angrily. "She goes unpunished?"

I didn't know. So I simply said so. "Find some other way to punish her," I answered. "Guardian numbers have gone down too much to risk losing another. A girl, in particular."

Victor suddenly spoke "I'm inclined to agree with Guardian Belikov. Sending Rose away would be a shame, a waste of talent."

Kirova stared out her window and thought for a while.

When she turned around Vasilisa met her eyes. "Please, Ms. Kirova. Let Rose stay."

Kirova thought for a while longer and then sighed.

"If Miss Hathaway stays, here's how it will be." She turned to face Rose. "Your continued enrollment at St. Vladimir's is strictly probationary. Step out of line_ once_, and you're gone. You will attend all classes and required trainings for novices your age. You will also train with Guardian Belikov in every spare moment you have-before _and_ after classes. Other than that, you are banned from all social activities, except meals, and will stay in your dorm. Fail to comply with any of this, and you will be sent . . .away."

Rose gave a harsh laugh. "Banned from all social activities? Are you trying to keep us apart?" Rose nodded toward where Vasilisa stood. "Afraid we'll run away again?"

Kirova glared at Rose "I'm taking precautions. As I'm sure you recall you were never properly punished for destroying school property. You have a lot to make up for." Kirova's lips were in a tight straight line. "You are being offered a very generous deal. I suggest you don't let your attitude endanger it."

I was looking at Rose mentally trying to get her attention. She needs to understand that this is her only option and she should take it and run. She finally met my gaze and looked at me for a while.

She looked away from me and looked back up at the headmistress.

Rose finally answered. "Fine. I accept."

Good choice Rose, I thought to myself.


End file.
